LOVE
by Kemy-MC
Summary: El peor contrato de mi vida "re-editado" y un poco cambiado.   El amor no siempre es maravilla también puede ser pesadilla.
1. Chapter 1

_**Prefacio**_

_El amor es sufrido, es benigno; el amor no tiene envidia, el amor no es jactancioso, no se envanece; no hace nada indebido, no busca lo suyo, no se irrita, no guarda rencor, no se goza de la injusticia, mas se goza de la verdad. _

_Todo lo sufre, todo lo cree, todo lo espera, todo lo soporta, el amor nunca deja de ser._

¿Lo amo? La respuesta es _más de lo que quisiera_, mi corazón no le hace caso a mi mente, el dice que siga con Edward, mientras mi mente me dice _Huye!_ .

La corriente del mar cada día a día me lleva mas y mas al abismo, cuando ya casi puedo tocar tierra una corriente mas fuerte me arrastra.

¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Fue siempre una mentira? ¿En verdad me ama? Preguntas, miles de ellas vienen a mi mente, nunca una respuesta clara que me haga salir de mi sufrimiento.

Si Dios me escucha, quiero que lo haga y me ayude, lo más pronto_._

_El amor_ _Todo lo Sufre...Todo lo Soporta…_ Más yo no sé si pueda soportar un segundo más.


	2. Capitulo 1

_Capitulo 1_

_Tiempo atrás…_

_Wake up in the morning felling like …_

Apague de un golpe mi alarma, me dolió un poco, todavía no me acostumbraba a despertar temprano, 7: 25 am visualicé en mi despertador.

-Demonios –me levante de una. Me había quedado dormida, se me olvido programar la alarma, esta era la de los fin de semanas. Corrí al baño agua helada pego fuerte a mi cuerpo que despertó inmediatamente, 15 minutos después yo estaba mas que lista, baje corriendo al comedor.

-buenos días mamá –deje un beso en la mejilla de mi madre

-buenos días hija, desayunaras? –pregunto

-no, solo este trago del jugo –dije dejando el vaso en la mesa

-me voy –dije saliendo de la cocina

-desayunas algo allá –grito mi madre

-sí, te quiero –grite, alcancé a escuchar un yo también

Salí corriendo de casa, el aire fresco pego en mi cara, una mañana fresca en Nueva York. Seguí corriendo cada paso que daba mi paisaje se volvía más verde… me estaba acercando a Central Park, donde todos los días corría por las mañanas, solo que un poco mas temprano era una rutina que había cogido desde hace ya un año, si no corría mi día no era el mismo, el correr me daba la energía que necesitaba, la preparatoria no estaba tan lejos. Mi ipod iba acompañándome _Titanium _sonaba a todo volumen en mi ipod me encantaba esa canción siempre que la escuchaba me tele transportaba a otro mundo la mezcla de _Davig Guetta_ con _Sea_ era perfecta.

_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose__  
><em>_Fire away, fire away__  
><em>_Ricochet, you take your aim__  
><em>_Fire away, fire away__  
><em>_You shoot me down but I won't fall__  
><em>_I am titanium__  
><em>_You shoot me down but I won't fall__  
><em>_I am Titanium_

Iba tan metida en mi mundo, que un dolor en mi trasero me hizo salir de mi ensoñación, solté un _auch_ un poco fuerte. Como pude me levante, sacudí un poco mi pantalón, alce mi rostro para ver con que había chocado, pero lo que estaba frente a mi no era una cosa o quizás sí, me quede hipnotizada, frente a mi estaba el chico más guapo que mis ojos habían visto, sus facciones muy definidas como un caballero que describía _Orgullo y prejuicio_, unos hermosos ojos verdes difícil de explicar, y un cabello cobrizo despeinado.

Vi que sus labios se movían, ¿_me estará diciendo algo?, _lo seguí viendo sin quitarle mi mirada de sus labios carnosos y rosados, paso una mano por enfrente, fue cuando salí de mi trance y me di cuenta que me estaba hablando.

-eh…yo… disculpa, traía mis orejeras no escuchaba lo que decías, discúlpame, venia distraída que no me fije por donde corría y fue cuando choque contigo, enserio disculpa.- hable un poco rápido

-bueno fue un accidente, ambos veníamos distraídos, disculpada si tú me disculpas.- su voz muy varonil y muy dulce fue como un canto de ángeles para mi

-entonces me disculpas.- salí de mi trance de nuevo, tenía su mano estirada, la cogí y asentí

-disculpado.- le dije, cuando solté su mano sentí una picazón en el centro de mi palma, algo raro.

-bueno, adiós –salí corriendo, no es que fuera cobarde pero ya iba tarde a la prepa.

En las clases no me pude concentrar del todo cada vez que cerraba los ojos, unos hermosos ojos verdes aparecían en mi mente.

Ya habían pasado 2 semanas de que había visto a ese ángel de ojos verdes que me había robado miles de suspiros, cada vez que lo recordaba, todos los días corría por donde él se había ido ese día para ver si me lo volvía a encontrar con él, pero no aparecía. Aunque yo siempre corría mas temprano que aquel día, siempre pensaba que jamás me lo volvería a encontrar, pero desechaba esa idea en cuanto llegaba a mi mente.

Hoy me había levantado no con muchas ganas de salir a correr pero si no lo hacía después mi energía no será la misma, ate mis agujetas y salí corriendo como todos los días.

Iba corriendo con mi ipod a todo volumen, hasta que lo vi, estaba sentado en una de las bancas que adornan Central Park, me pare y lo salude.

-hola.- fue lo único que salió de mi boca

-hola.- también saludo

-¿como estas?- pregunte, la verdad que quería platicar un poco con él, si me respondía secamente me iría, pero si respondía amablemente me quedaría y preguntaría mas.

-bien gracias y tú?- pregunto con una sonrisa, que me dejo sin palabras, me sonroje un poco

-también gracias, me llamo Bella, y tú?.- me senté en la banca guardando un poco de distancia

-lindo nombre Bella, yo soy Edward.- me estiro su mano

Tome su mano y cuando me soltó sentí la misma picazón de la vez pasada, creo que el también lo noto porque rasco un poco su palma

-bueno me llamo Isabella pero no me gusta mucho, me gusta que me llamen Bella, aparte que es más corto. También es lindo tu nombre, Edward.- sentí mis mejillas un poco calientes seguro que estaba de un rosa bastante fuerte.

-¿vienes todos los días a correr?.- pregunto

-si desde hace un año más o menos, bueno solo los domingos no vengo, son mis días de levantarme tarde.- comente

-yo también solía venir a correr pero hace más o menos año y medio que no corro, mi trabajo me lo a impedido.- su mirada no se alejaba de mi mirada

-y ¿en que trabajas?, perdón quizás te estoy incomodando.-

-no para nada, soy médico, trabajo a unas cuantas cuadras de aquí.- dijo

Seguimos platicando bastante tiempo, hasta que se tuvo que ir a trabajar, compartimos nuestros números de celular. lo conocí mucho mejor, 25 años de edad, se graduó de la universidad de la carrera de cardiología, estaba trabajando junto a su padre quien es el jefe de cardiología en el hospital central de Nueva York (N/A: ese no sé si exista, no tengo información) está soltero, _algo que me alegro muchísimo_, le encanta correr al aire libre _una cosa en común_, le encanta comer, toca el piano y la guitarra, le gusta la música clásica, su artista favorito es Debussy, y su canción favorita es Claro de Luna, _otra cosa en común,_le encanta aprender nuevos idiomas, admira a su madre, y se preocupa mucho por las personas necesitadas. Un buen partido para cualquier chica, _en especial para mí._

Llegue a mi casa y me encontré con una nota de mis padres, que habían salido a un evento, así que estaba sola en casa, me bañe y me dispuse a dormir, _hoy había sido el mejor día de mi vida_ y con ese último pensamiento caí en los brazos de Morfeo.

_Meses después…_

-y ¿a donde vamos a ir?- pregunte a Edward hoy me había dicho que me iba a llevar a un lugar especial para él y que quería decirme algo.

-bella llevas desde que empezó el día preguntando lo mismo, y lo mismo te repito "es una sorpresa".- me contesto

Subimos a su volvo, ya que él había pasado por mí a la casa de mis padres. Íbamos dentro del volvo, platicando y escuchando música (Debussy), estábamos en un silencio cómodo, de vez en cuando me tomaba la mano y dejaba un beso en ella, no éramos novios, pero a la vista de todos lo parecíamos.

-ya casi llegamos, es lo único que te puedo decir.- me dijo Edward

-ya perdí el tiempo de cuanto llevamos en el auto, ya no siento mis nalgas.- dije sonrojándome un poco

-eres adorable cuando dices una "mala palabra".- hizo seña de comillas.- y luego te sonrojas.- dijo a lo que yo me sonroje mas.

Cambio un poco el rumbo de la carretera adentrándose a un lugar de muchos árboles, parecía como que estábamos en una selva.

-a donde me llevas Edward?.- pregunte, aunque fue una pregunta miedosa porque mi tono parecía que tenía miedo

-no te hare nada bella.-

-perdón si sonó como si me diera miedo, no quise que sonara así, pero si estoy intrigada de a dónde nos dirigimos.- dije

-bueno, ya llegamos, solo caminaremos un poco.- apago el volvo y bajo, abrió la puerta de mi lado y me dio su mano como apoyo para bajarme. Caminamos un poco y cuando íbamos llegando se puso atrás de mí tapándome los ojos.

-Edward, ¿qué haces?- pregunte

-bueno no quiero que veas mi sorpresa aun, yo te guiare, solo serán unos pasos más.- caminamos, el guiándome, hasta que nos paramos.

-ya estamos en el lugar de la sorpresa, cuando cuente tres te quitare mis manos y abrirás los ojos.- dijo

-está bien.- respondí

-aquí vamos, uno, dos, tres.- conto y yo hice lo que me dijo abrí mis ojos y vi algo que nunca pensé que vería. Era un prado, muy hermoso pero era como un mirador a la vez, se podía ver un gran lago y miles de montañas alrededor, me quede sin palabras.

-¿te gusta?- me pregunto Edward sacándome de mi asombro

-Claro!- grite.- no tengo palabras para describir lo que me parece este lugar.- seguía asombrada, Edward se acerco a mí y me abrazo de la cintura, yo también lo abrace.

-lo descubrí hace algunos años, un día que me escape de la escuela, empecé a manejar sin rumbo hasta que el camino por donde entre me llamo la atención, así que di con este lugar, y cada vez que necesitaba un momento para pensar y estar solo venia. Y ahora vengo contigo, porque quiero que este lugar conozca a la mujer que conocí hace meses, aunque fueron solo unos segundos, desde que la vi no pude dejar de pensar en ella, y quiero que sea testigo de lo mucho quela quiero, y de lo mucho que quiero que sea mi novia.- dijo mirándome a los ojos

-oh Edward.- fue lo único que dije, y lo bese, al principio no me correspondió, fue como sorpresiva mi actitud, después de unos segundos nos estábamos besando, no era la primera vez que nos besábamos pero si era nuestro primer beso lleno de amor y cariño, nos dejamos de besar pero no separamos nuestros rostros, teníamos nuestras frentes pegadas.

-entonces ese es un ¿"si quiero ser tu novia"?.- pregunto

-claro que si tontito.- dije y roce mis labios con los de él.

-te quiero.- me dijo

-y yo también, te quiero.- y nos volvimos a besar.

Pasamos toda la tarde en el "lugar mágico" como yo lo llame, platicamos y nos besamos, cada vez que podíamos, como a las 9pm, me dejo en mi casa, nos despedimos de beso, entre a mi casa, y me quede viendo como se iba por la ventana, esa noche soñé con todo, lo que había pasado el día de hoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Estuve mucho tiempo pensando en si publicar este cap o no, o solo dejar el "prefacio"**

**pero bueno las manos me picaron de tenerlo guardado asi que aqui esta**

**le cambie algunas cosas. Os ha gustado los cambios?**

**la otra version no la quitare todavia**

**la dejare para aquellas que no la han leido y se han integrado la lean**

**y despues me den su punto de vista de como se les ha hecho esta**

**pues espero que sea de su agrado, nos leemos pronto.**

**Un Review?**

**Un beso**

**Akemy**


End file.
